


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Sam, Cover from YouTube video Richard Speight Jr. sings Sympathy For the Devil, Freakn amazing to hear him sing, Go watch Richard sing on YouTube, I just adore Sabriel, M/M, No guitars were harmed in the making of this story, Sabriel fluff and smut, Some very delicious NSFW smut, Top Sam, a naughty shaving session, bottom gabe, switching is life, top gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Gabe Novak was a well-known singer whose songs were sung around the world and usually hit the #1 spot on the billboards. Not only was he beloved by millions for his music…he was also famous for the amazing live shows he put on when touring. Now as great as all that fame was, it was nothing compared to the love of one man, Sam Winchester. They had been together for several years but under the radar. Not because either man was ashamed…more because they didn’t want the media hounding them day and night. It wasn’t always easy, but they made it work thanks to a crazy little thing called love.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

* * *

 

 

 

 

**You don't love someone**

**for their clothes,**

**or their fancy car.**

**You love them**

**because they**

**sing a song**

**only you can hear.**

_\- Oscar Wilde_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you positive there isn't one soul around?” Sam asked looking around the backstage area of Arrowhead Stadium expecting to see some random crew worker pop out of the shadows.

 

Gabe pulled the nervous man closer for a kiss, “Samsquatch, I can guarantee that we are the only ones still here.”

 

The delicious kiss allowed Sam's brain to shut up and slowly stop its worrying. They had always talked about being naughty at one of the stops, but with time restraints and other things hindering them it had never happened.

 

Maybe it was fate that this time worked out since Arrowhead was their favorite stadium and somehow they were free for the night. To top that off they were informed that all the security cameras were down thanks to a freak lightning strike. It had fried many things, but since the cameras were less important as the lights, it was lower on the list to get done.

 

All around them were stacks of black trunks and wires. The audience only saw the glamour, but not the bare bones of what made it all tick. Gabe moved them over to a smaller stack of trunks, sat on it and pulled Sam closer between his parted legs. “Do you know how hard it is to go onstage and have you in my ear the entire time?”

 

Sam's hand was grasped and slid down Gabe's body to the tight denim where it came to rest on the bulge behind the zipper, “Very, very hard.”

 

Fiery hazel eyes stared into Gabriel's honey-brown as Sam stroked the denim-covered cock, “And what is it that Mr. Novak would like me to do about that?”

 

“Well, Mr. Winchester, maybe you could climb up here and sit on my lap.” Gabe's hands moved to either side of Sam's hips and aided in the lap straddling.

 

Bending down, Sam nibbled on Gabriel's lower lip, “And what now, Mr. Novak? Should I just place a few kisses on these wicked lips of yours?”

 

Sam's warm hands moved up Gabe's chest and cupped his face. “These lips made thousands of diehard fans extremely happy tonight, and they'll do the same for tomorrow's show.” A thumb was brushed against the upper lip before Sam leaned down and kissed it thoroughly.

 

Gabriel's fingers traveled up Sam's spine and entwined in the shoulder-length brown hair. The silky tresses just long enough to grip and tug.

 

Ten minutes later the backstage was feeling quite a bit hotter, and Gabe's jeans were even tighter in the crotch. Not that he was complaining thanks to Sam's warm body pressing down against the tented zipper. Memories of other nights filled with them exploring one another just flooded Gabe's head. There wasn't an inch of Sam's anatomy that hadn't been touched, kissed, or tasted.

 

Gabriel needed to get closer to Sam. All day the tall fucker had tortured him. Always dodging his tempting grasp and just laughing as it ended in frustrated groans. All damn day as he did final sound checks, the VIP meet-and-greet, and then the concert…Sam could sense Gabe's need and hunger…letting it build for when they had more time to play.

 

And then during the concert, Sam had whispered the most obscene things into the earpiece as Gabriel valiantly tried to entertain over seventy-six thousand fans. Even though he was considered a world-renowned singer, he never faltered with the lyrics as much as happened that night. And during Chuck's guitar solo, when Gabe had snuck off stage for a small break, Sam had been right there with a cold bottle of water and a few kisses. Just kisses.

 

The tall sexy body had only barely pressed into Gabriel's as he drank the offered icy liquid. Sam's lips had moved down to his sexy sweaty neck and placed a few kisses there too. Just enough to drive Gabe batty and force him to go back on stage with a very evident boner.

 

The second he had started singing, Sam began moaning into Gabe's ear. At first, he assumed Sam had been pretending. But then the naughty man had informed him about sneaking into Gabe's dressing room, locking the door, shoving a hand down pants and grabbing a familiar hard cock.

 

As Gabriel sang _Paint it Black,_ images started of Sam laying on the dressing room's sofa wanking off in rhythm to the song. And of course Gabe's voice had gotten huskier because of the erotic images, and it just added to the song.

 

The cheers afterward had almost made him deaf but not enough that he hadn't heard Sam scream out his name as the orgasm hit. Gabriel's hand had almost started to move towards his crotch to rub his cock at that sound, but he stopped in time. That was all he needed to happen…have hundreds of cell phone videos of him playing with himself.

 

During the next break, Sam had been there in the shadows of stage right with a cold bottle and some very tasty fingers. The wicked man had given him the fingers to suck on first and then icy water to sip. As Gabe moved back to the stage that time, he heard Sam whisper into his ear, “There's more where that came from when we get to the bus afterward.”

 

A concert had never seemed to drag on so damn long as that one. Gabe loved singing. Loved performing and seeing the hyper-alive crowd sing right along with each word out of his mouth…but he loved being with Sam more. And not only because the guy was a wildcat…no…it was the whole package.

 

He'd never met a smarter person in his life…Sam's clever brain was just as sexy as the man's killer bod. Having seen so much shit in the music business and life, it was refreshing to find someone as loving and compassionate as Sam.

 

And then there was that mouth. Not only perfect for kissing, but also able to sing with perfect pitch. Not only able to soothe him when his inner shark tried to take over, but also sassy and naughty. It always spoke the truth even when he might not want to hear it.

 

Add it all up, and Sam was the exact man Gabriel needed…and he planned on doing everything he could to keep the fucker.

 

As they stood in the deserted backstage area their lips parted and Sam smiled. “I have this…umm…ludicrous idea, but I'm a bit nervous to tell you.”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, “Just tell me. Trust me, I'm almost positive that it won't be something I haven't tried before.”

 

Sam's hips started to rock back and forth causing delicious friction against Gabriel's cock. “I keep seeing one of your _Takamine_ guitars. The one with all the wear that you use to sing me a lullaby at bedtime when I can't sleep.”

 

 

“Oh, good choice. And what do you imagine happening with it?” His hands moved lower, slid into the back of Sam's jeans, and grabbed the warm mounds of flesh.

 

“I want to give you my own show with it. One that you will always remember when it's slung around your neck on stage. I want every stroke of the strings to make you think of me.” Sam sat back onto his hands and wiggled some more.

 

It was at times like this Gabriel wished guys could wear skirts. Jeans weren't the best for public naughtiness. Yes, they could allow cock touching, but for a good ass fucking it was necessary to shove things down. Well unless they went full-perv and cut a slit in the crotch area for easy access.

 

“What was that evil grin about, mister?”

 

Gabe hadn't even realized that his dirty thoughts had caused his lips to move, “You don't want to know.”

 

“Well, apparently I do since I just asked.” Sam stared him down, arched an eyebrow and smirked, “Come on, like there is anything you could think that would shock me.”

 

“I was kicking myself for not cutting an easy access panel right here.” A warm hand was moved lower and rubbed against Sam's denim-covered cock. “There would be no need for risky jeans removal then when I want to slip my dick into that tight hole.”

 

Sam actually looked impressed at that brilliant idea, “I'll have to make a pair to bring with me for future chances of public fun. I'd have to stand very still not to have it open up and show the world, but doable. Now cum with me…I want to move this out to the main stage. Grab the guitar.”

 

Gabe took a few minutes to watch Sam's ass as the guy walked to the stage entrance. Fuck, he was so lucky to have Sam in his life. He had a totally smitten, gushy look on his face.

 

“Are you going to stare at my ass all night or get yours up and follow me?”

 

He grinned at his sassy boyfriend as he stood, “Yes, sir.”

 

He grabbed the correct guitar case and chased after the guy. And the alluring giraffe didn't stop at the back of the stage…no. Sam walked out to the T and stood right at the edge. The full moon gave them plenty of light thanks to the roofless stadium.

 

With the guitar in one hand, Gabe moved up behind and encircled Sam's waist with the other…pulling their bodies together. Because of the almost twelve-inch height difference, Gabe always had to do the side hug thing, or he'd be shoved into the tall fucker's back. And as they stood there and just enjoyed the heat of their pressed flesh, he just grinned at all the fun they got to explore because of the height differences. The air was crackling around them and warm enough that there would be no hindrances for playtime.

 

Sam turned and draped both arms over Gabe's shoulders. “Thank you for allowing me into this amazing world of yours. I've seen so much and have made so many wonderful memories during all these years together.”

 

“Ditto. You've opened my eyes to what I had gotten complacent about and brought so much life into it all again.”

 

A kiss started that lasted quite a bit of time. The languid air swirled around them as if even Mother Nature encouraged their connection. Gabe only stepped back because he knew time was going fast and they couldn't stay there all night. If Sam had a plan, it would have to happen soon. “So Samsquatch, what are you going to do to me before we head to the bus and crash?”

 

The grinning fool nipped an earlobe before purring into Gabriel's ear, “Sit on the edge of the stage.”

 

He carefully set the guitar case down and did as told.

 

He grinned over to Sam who moved down the stairs and came to stand between Gabe's parted legs. The crazy thing was because of their height difference even with Sam lower the guy's hazel eyes were right in level with his. It was still so damn erotic since it didn't normally happen unless they were laying side to side in bed.

 

Sam ran both hands up Gabriel's denim covered thighs, “I've wanted to do this too since forever!” Deft fingers moved to the button and undid it before sliding down the zipper. Laughter sounded at the detection of Gabe's lack of underwear. “That's so hot. All those adoring fans in the crowd would have fainted had they known how close they had gotten to your naked flesh.”

 

The hard cock was pulled out and stroked in the moonlight. Gabe rested back on his hands as he looked down his body at the man playing. The firm grip caused beads of precum to push out of the tip. Sam's thumb smeared through it and made the cock head shiny.

 

Those sexy pink lips surrounded by delicious stubble lowered then and cleaned up the mess Sam had made. A wide tongue licked and lavished the appreciative flesh. And when Sam's hot mouth closed over the shiny cock, Gabe's head fell backward with a moan. The sound echoed around the dark stadium.

 

The eager hands were constantly roaming as Sam's mouth swallowed him down to the patch of dark pubic hair. The mahogany highlights in the shoulder-length hair shimmered in the luminous glow of the moon as an up and down motion began. Fuck, he wanted Sam with him forever.

 

He'd been intimate with plenty of willing partners, but with Sam, it was so much more. It wasn't just a physical act. It was just another extension of how much they loved each other. Knowing the guy wanted him for himself and all his flaws. Knowing that Sam could kick his ass if he ever did something stupid just added to the moment and made the mouth on his cock even more intense.

 

All damn night as he had sung to the masses of zealous fans he had been extremely horny thanks to Samshine's naughty tales in his captive ear. Which was why within minutes of the wet mouth on him that cum hit the back of Sam's throat and Gabriel was spewing out curses.

 

His honey-brown eyes were all hazy, and his body was blissed out when Sam lifted off his spent cock and licked those naughty lips. “Yummy. I do so enjoy my Gabe Novak endorsed protein shakes.”

 

Gabriel just laughed at that, “You are such a dork.”

 

Sam grabbed Gabe's shirt and yanked him forward until their lips touched, “Your dork.”

 

“Mhmm, yes. Forever mine.” Gabe was practically bent in half as an ardent kiss was planted on his lips. He loved it. Loved Samsquatch grabbing him and taking charge. He wrapped his arms under Sam's and helped to hoist the guy up onto the stage and his lap. The kiss was only barely interrupted during the change of positioning…Gabe just had to tilt his head back more.

 

The feel of Sam's jeans rubbing against his sensitive cock was more than enough to start the blood flowing again. He felt like a freakn' twenty-some kid around the guy. And as that inquisitive tongue pushed past his lips, Gabe was hard as a rock. Hell, he needed to be inside Sam. He moved back and tried to catch his breath enough to say, “How do you feel about a bit of public nudity?”

 

Sam laughed, “Why don't you take off my clothes and find out.”

 

The grin on his face rivaled the light of the moon, “Fuck, I love you.”

 

Sam's arms were raised up as Gabe slowly dragged the _Angel & Demons_ tour t-shirt off. Sam's nipples pebbled as soon as they lost the warmth of the shirt.

 

Hell! He wanted to bite them so much. So he did. Sam's whimpers escaped into the dark stadium sounding even more beautiful than any of the songs Gabriel had sung that night. The feel of the raspberry-like texture against his tongue and lips was enough to initiate the steady gyration of his hips. The sexual tension between them rapidly moved from let's play to holy hell I need you now.

 

They both fumbled with Sam's jeans, and the group effort had the denim off in record time. The bare skin not marred by any unnecessary boxers as Sam's ass was positioned above Gabe's hard cock. Apparently, Gabe hadn't been the only one sneaking in some commando time. Their gazes locked as Sam held out two fingers in front of Gabe's mouth and said, “Spit.”

 

Gabe obeyed, and soon those shiny fingers were pressed against Sam's tight hole and used to help prepare the way. A few minutes later the tall man grabbed both ass cheeks and spread them wide. Sam slowly sank down till the head of Gabe's cock pushed into the stretched rim. The heat of the hole sizzled into his cock and made him moan as each inch was enveloped.

 

Sam pushed Gabe back till he was laying flat on the stage with his legs dangling off the edge and started rocking away. Up, pause, down…up, pause, down. Over and over as Sam's back arched and allowed the blue moonlight to bathe that sexy lean body.

 

Gabe was mesmerized. Sam looked like some mystical god riding his cock. The moonlight in love with the man's skin just as much as he was. The sight alone was going to make him explode. His hands reached out to reverently touch the tanned flesh…the silky skin of those muscled-thighs felt so perfect underneath his palms.

 

He watched as Sam lowered down till the long brown hair flowed over the broad shoulders, and the tip of the guy's cock scraped against his stomach. It was like a matchstick had been dragged against his flesh. The wet tip just begged to be sucked and licked.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Sam stretched up and grabbed Gabe's hand. The hand was moved lower till Gabriel's fingers were wrapped around the hard cock…their gaze locked together as Sam whimpered and moaned. The sound caused Gabe to shiver and shake the closer to an orgasm he got.

 

Gabriel's other hand slid up the guy's body so it could rub over a hardened nipple. He was seconds away from losing it as Sam's ass clenched around his cock, and the man kept right on rolling those evil hips.

 

The hand on Sam's chest moved upward past taunt shoulders and stopped as it cupped the stubbled jaw. Gabe pulled Sam's face lower for a much-needed kiss. When their lips touched, and Sam thrust a tongue into his mouth…fuuuuck! That was it. His hips rammed straight up as an orgasm struck him between the eyes. Cum filled Sam's ass and bathed his cock in the added heat.

 

Gabriel was coherent enough to think about helping Sam cum too, but the guy had slid off the spent cock and stood over him. A flush of longing tinged Sam's face red, and he could tell the guy had been close. Hell! It was insanely hot to watch his cum run down the inside of those long legs. He loved marking Sam as his.

 

He watched the guy step over his prone body and open up the guitar case. He sluggishly sat up and turned to watch as Sam laid the guitar on the stage and then pushed aside the case. It was positioned so that Gabe was looking straight at the man's gorgeous face. The body of the guitar was under the tall fucker's body, and the instrument's neck was pointing at Gabriel.

 

“Look.” Sam commanded reaching down, spreading those muscled legs and lowering till the man's balls were now resting on the strings. Gabe could see it clear as day thanks to the moonlight almost acting like a spotlight.

 

Sam pressed the hard cock against the strings and then started to move. As the wet cock head slipped and slid up and down, it added a gleam to the nylon strings making them even shinier. During it all, those hazel eyes stared at Gabriel with such need and want. He was awestruck.

 

In all his forty years, he never met anyone like Sam. Never. And why the fuck the universe had decided to give him such a rare gift he had no idea…but he wasn't stupid enough to ever let go. This writhing moon god was his for the rest of his life. And he'd spend every moment of however long they had loving Sam and making the beautiful man happy.

 

He leaned forward with every intention of sucking on a nipple but was stopped, “No. You are only the audience this time, Mr. Novak.”

 

Sam's free hand moved up to bestow some attention to the same nipple Gabe had tried to suck. Gabriel couldn't help but encircle and lightly stroke his own cock. He had cummed twice already so it would take a bit to have anything more happen…but still, it felt nice and necessary to have his dick in hand while Sam gave him such a riveting show.

 

Sam's delicious whimpers and groans filled the stadium the closer the sexy guitar rider got to losing it. Usually, Gabe was actively participating during this time, so he never really got to watch and see all the nuances of what happens to the guy. He loved how the eyelids were squeezed shut, and those pink lips parted. How Samshine's upper teeth bit down onto the fleshy lower lip. How that shoulder length brown hair shimmered and swirled around Sam's smooth skin like some dark waterfall. How the muscles in the bent legs tightened and shifted as the dripping cock slid against the strings of the Takamine guitar.

 

Fuck! How he wanted to lick those strings and taste Sam there. When the man's breath hitched, and Sam started panting as an orgasm shimmered down that beautiful tall form, Gabe loved every second. The dude was gorgeous. So damn spectacular.

 

A sheepish grin spread across Sam's face after calming down enough. “Well, that was something I won't be forgetting any time soon.”

 

Gabriel moved over and straddled the neck of the guitar to kiss the sexy fucker. “I think I know which guitar I'll be using for the rest of the tour.”

 

A slight chill was permeating the night air, and goosebumps broke out on their skin. Sam kissed Gabe's chin, “Guess we should head back to the bus before they send out a search party for us.”

 

Gabriel helped the tired man to stand, “Thank you for a perfect ending to a wonderful night, Samsquatch. Arrowhead will mean, even more, to me now than it already did.”

 

Sam picked up the abused guitar and handed it to him. Gabe grinned wickedly and leaned down to lick the strings. Sam moaned, “Fuck, that's so hot!”

 

“Let's return the lucky instrument to its home and get to the bus.” Gabriel said while carefully placing the guitar back into the case as Sam scooped up all the fallen clothes. Gabe's eyes did a once-over of his boyfriend's still naked flesh. “Mhmm, I can't wait to get back to the bus and have my midnight snack.”

 

“And what would this snack be, Mr. Novak?”

 

“Why a very sloppy ass, Mr. Winchester.” An arm wrapped around Sam's naked waist as they headed backstage to get dressed and make sure everything was exactly as they had found it.

 

The security code was inputted into the keypad by the back door as they left. The rental car they'd use to drive to where the bus was parked was waiting for them in the alley. Gabe tossed Sam the keys and got into the passenger side. There was something sexy about watching the guy drive.

 

In no time they were parked next to the tour bus at the Adam's Mark Hotel and Conference Center. Gabe unlocked the bus' door, and they trudged inside. Both feeling the long day now that they were home. They had it to themselves since the bus driver had a room at the hotel. Sometimes Gabe and Sam would also get a room, but most of the time the bus was just fine. It had a level of enclosed privacy you just didn't have in a building full of people.

 

And even though it was pretty late, they headed to the small shower where Gabe proceeded to clean Sam's body with soap and the guy's cock and ass with his mouth. Best midnight snack ever. They moved to the bunk area of the bus then and squeezed into the compact space. Well, Sam especially being so freakishly tall.

 

Yes, there was a nice big bed for them to use, but it came with one problem…light. So they typically played on the bed but used the bunk for sleep. With the thick curtain shrouding the area, it was as close to pitch black as they could get.

 

Sam was laying looking up at the carpeted ceiling, and Gabe was using the guy's left pectoral muscle as a pillow. He placed a kiss on the muscled mound, “Night, Sam-I-Am.”

 

Long fingers started a soft stroke through Gabriel's dark hair and the back of his neck, “Night. Love you, Gabe.”

 

Gabe grinned all sleepily against the warm skin, “Love you back, Sam.”

 

 

Gabe woke up and for a few frightening seconds had a moment of panic. Just a curse of living on the road for so many years. An arm slid over his naked chest, and he jumped. Another curse of living alone on a bus for so long.

 

Of course he knew it was Sam at the two-second mark, but for that first second his brain had not. It was the oddest thing. Was it possible to have PTSD from touring? It really was a blessing and a curse to do what he did so many days of the year.

 

With everything in him, he loved getting on stage and singing…seeing the people sing back with him. There was also the thrill of hearing the cheers, being bathed in the bright lights, and being drenched in the electricity that buzzed around and through him. And yet he missed the quiet moments he knew were passing him by. Just being human in a house with another human…sounded intriguing and…boring actually.

 

He let out a weary sigh, grabbed Sam's hand and held it tightly against his chest. The man was always a bit of home no matter where Gabe ended up. As he laid there, Gabriel could tell he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. The reason they slept in the bunk was the very thing that started to mess with his head. He reached out and pushed open the light-blocking curtain to break up the choking darkness.

 

Whew! The panic subsided as soon as he saw the faint glow of the morning sun through the bus' tinted windows.

 

A warm male body wiggled closer to his back, and a kiss was pressed into his neck, “Morning, mister.”

 

“Morning, Samshine.”

 

Sam's body moved so that it was connected to Gabe's from chest to calf, “What time is it?”

 

Gabriel glanced back into the bedroom and saw the alarm clock had seven forty-five on it. “Too early. Almost eight.”

 

Soft lips kissed across his shoulder as Sam asked, “How long till you have to leave for the pre-show shit?”

 

“Too soon. Noon at the latest.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

“Yeah. I can't wait till I'm done with the tour, and we're able to stay in bed as long as we want.” He moved Sam's hand up and kissed the palm.

 

That same hand was pulled from his and slowly slid down Gabe's stomach till it encircled some morning wood. “We'll be sore from head to toe.”

 

“Mhmm, hell yes.” Gabe was seriously enjoying the firm reach around. There was something so hot having Sam's own cock pressed against his ass while the guy was stroking his cock. Warm lips kissed his neck as that encircling hand started a leisurely stroke. Not a bad way to start the day…no, not at all.

 

And after all the years together, Sam knew what Gabriel liked. The man had seen him jerk off to completion as well as watched him just stroke it as he lined his cock up to Sam's mouth or ass. Because of that wisdom, those long fingers knew how to grip him correctly so that it didn't take long before Gabe was rolling his hips and moaning.

 

Sam nipped his earlobe, “Gonna make my hand messy, mister?”

 

“Unless you want something else messy, Samsquatch.”

 

“No thanks, I'm saving myself for when I shave you.”

 

Gabe glanced back over his shoulder, “You can't fuck me while shaving me! I don't want to bleed to death.”

 

Sam just laughed, “I'm not going to nick or slice open an artery. I've been shaving myself for years now. Hell, I've even used a freakn' straight razor a couple times.”

 

“I don't think you had a dildo up your ass when it happened, though.” Gabe teased.

 

“Well, no.”

 

“So yeah, I don't think the two should mix.”

 

Sam rolled hazel eyes at him, “Yeah, you say that now but wait till I'm wiggling on your lap. You'll be so horny you won't be able to stay still.”

 

“Come on, Sweeney Todd, I need a shower before you get your evil claws on my jaw.”

 

Gabe went to get up but forgot his dick was still in Sam's firm grasp. He recalled this key fact when fingers tightened and yanked him back against the naughty fucker's body. “I'm not finished with you yet, Mr. Novak.”

 

He moaned, “Shit! My humblest apology, Mr. Winchester.”

 

The wicked stroking started back as Sam's other hand grabbed Gabe's chin and twisted his head backward. The guy's hips started a roll against his ass. Oddly erotic to have Sam dry humping him. Getting into it so hardcore that it made Gabriel's crack all slippery as the hand kept sliding up and down his dick.

 

“Fuck, Sammy!” He turned his face even more so he could look into Sam's eyes and kiss the guy. Yes, it was awkward to kiss backward like that but so good. Especially with his cock receiving such a hearty handshake and his ass a creamy massage.

 

Hell! Gabe was so damn close. His eyes shut as he enjoyed the roller coaster ride. Even Sam started whimpering as those thick thighs tapped away into the back of his, and their skin slapped together from Sam's hip to Gabriel's ass. One of long, tan legs lifted up and draped over Gabe's knee as Sam's fingers picked up speed.

 

That was it! An orgasm rumbled down Gabriel's spine and slammed into his cock. Cum sprayed the bunk's curtain and dripped down. His hips bucked against the still moving hand until he couldn't take it anymore and was about to lose his ability to breathe. “Stop! Fuck! Let go! Hell!”

 

Sam's evil laughter followed two more strokes before the guy finally obeyed. “So good. So much fun making you messy.” Slick fingers were moved to Sam's mouth and licked off, “Yum!”

 

Gabe rolled onto his back then, and his blissed-out honey-brown eyes gazed reverently up at Sam who just grinned right back down, “Good morning, Gabriel.”

 

He grinned back, “Good morning indeed, Sam.”

 

Looking over at the stained curtain, Gabe shook his head, “This is why we can't have nice things!”

 

They both laughed at that and cuddled together. Sam kissed Gabe's neck, “Mhmm, shall I lick it off?”

 

“Eww…no. Well, maybe…no, no.”

 

Sam reached over and ran one finger through the dripping cum on the thick material. The wet finger was moved to the guy's mouth, and the cum was sucked off. “Still yum…just a bit more linty tasting. But I do like it better when it's straight from the source.”

 

Gabe groaned, “Shit, Sammy! I'm going to be a dry husk when the tour ends, and we spend at least a month in bed.”

 

“We'll keep jugs of water by the bed to help us stay hydrated.” Sam teased.

 

“Come on, Sam-I-Am. We better shower now before you accost me anymore.”

 

“Who says I can't accost you in the shower?”

 

“No one. At least there we don't have to worry about whacking our heads on the top of the bunk.”

 

Sam purposefully slid over Gabe's body to get out of the confined space, so their naked chests dragged deliciously against each other. Gabe sat up and watched Sam's hips sway as the man moved to the small bathroom. Granted there was only a square walk-in shower, but that wasn't such a bad thing.

 

Proof being when he joined Sam under the warm water and proceeded to pin the tall fucker to the glass wall. “Better get my fill of you while I can since it's going to be a few days to the next time I am graced with your company.”

 

Gabriel's hair was grabbed as he kissed downward. Sam groaned, “Fuck. I need my fill of you too, short stack. Especially since I'm not allowed to be naughty while I shave you later.”

 

Laughter rippled across Sam's stomach as Gabe chuckled at that, “Geesh, Samshine, you're just so damn determined to lap me up.”

 

Knees touched the shower floor as Gabriel's face rubbed against a patch of dark brown hair. He gazed up into hazel eyes as he placed a kiss on each of the man's thighs, “How about this…you can ride 'em cowboy style if I'm allowed to have some ring-around-the-rimming fun.”

 

Sam playfully grimaced, “Oh if I must endure such torment.” The guy's large hands shoved Gabe's face right against the hard cock and balls. The wet tip left shiny streaks on his lips and chin.

 

As Gabriel pulled back, his tongue licked away the smear of precum from his lips. “Turn around.” The perfect handful of buns were now at eye level, “Now legs apart…a bit more…perfect. Put those hands behind your head and don't move.”

 

Not liking to give up so much control, Sam's arms were reluctantly raised. “You're going to make me fall, Mr. Novak.”

 

Gabriel laughed, “Hell yes I am, Mr. Winchester. It's half the fun of playing with you. Don't move those hands, Sammy.”

 

“I can't promise that. I just can't.”

 

Gabe expected as much, “Well I guess if your hands move I'm going to have to shave myself. Just saying.”

 

Sam glared down at him, “Brat. Freakn' pain in my a…oh fuck!”

 

Yeah, Gabriel had moved into position and ironically his mouth on Sam's ass had been what cut off the man's use of the word. He loved the tight rim of skin against his lips…his tongue pressed into the clenched opening. The faint taste of himself from last night was still there making Gabe want to grunt all caveman style. Mine!

 

Sam tried so hard to stay still, but that wasn't happening. Gabriel was making damn sure of that. He was pulling out all the tricks he had learned over the years to turn the guy into a quivering pile of need.

 

But Gabe was very impressed when those damn hands stayed behind Sam's head even when he reached around and started stroking the hard dick dripping for him. The sexy fucker's mouth wasn't as unmoving when Sam started to scream, and moan and curse. It was all so delicious to Gabriel's ears knowing he was the cause of it. As Sam's whole body shook and jerked around, it was a challenge to keep his mouth in place.

 

His name was screamed out seconds later as a warm gush of cum raced down the shower wall. Gabe swiped across the tip of the spent cock and brought the smeared fingers to his lips. Mhmmm. So good.

 

Gabriel was so damn hard by the time the guy's moaning stopped, “Fuck! I can't wait till you sit on my cock and shave me.”

 

Sam leaned against the wall as Gabe stood up, pulled down the guy's face and pressed their lips together. The hot water almost ran out as the kiss continued.

 

When they eventually moved apart, a smirk spread across Sam's sexy face, “Told you that I'd get you so horny you'd willingly allow me to ride and shave.”

 

Sam was instantly grabbed and dragged out of the still running shower. The joyous peals of laughter filled the bathroom as Gabe wrapped his right arm under the man's butt and lifted till Sam was a foot off the ground. With the left hand, a firm palm made contact to the guy's right cheek.

 

SMACK! It was enough to leave a nice pink handprint on the tanned flesh.

 

“That's what happens to a naughty, conniving Samsquatch.” Gabe said before placing a kiss on the naked chest next to his face. Hell! His dick was so hard.

 

“Hey, that wasn't conniving. That was me using my smarts!”

 

SMACK!

 

“Yeah, smart ass.” Another kiss to the warm chest followed the second spanking as Gabriel effortlessly carried Sam to the bed and plopped the tall fucker onto it. He made a quick trip back to the bathroom then to turn off the shower before heading to the nightstand and pulling out a blue, cock-shaped vibrator. “Come here.”

 

Sam's slid off the bed and stood before Gabe.

 

“I'm still going to let you shave me…but not right away.” A loud buzz sounded as Gabriel turned the vibrator on high. It was so powerful that it was making his hand shake. He moved to the nightstand, grabbed a small bottle of lube, and squirted it onto the blue latex before wiping his slick hand into the crack of Sam's ass. The vibrator was held upright against the mattress, and Gabe smirked at his boyfriend. “You will open yourself more and then sit down on it.”

 

Sam gulped but complied as Gabriel's whole arm shook while holding the vibrator. An opened hole was lined up above the blue cock, and then Sam lowered onto the cold latex. Hell! The thing really was shaking so fast.

 

Gabe moved around between Sam's parted legs and knelt down to look at the end of the vibrator sticking out of the guy's ass. His fingers wrapped around Sam's hard cock sticking up which elicited a moan. “Here's what will happen, Samshine. You won't be allowed to use your hands at all. You will lay back and raise up onto your elbows so you can see what I'll be doing.”

 

“Which is?” Sam's tongue flicked out to lick a trembling lower lip.

 

“I'm going to be fucking you with that vibrator for five minutes. No dick. No nothing else…just your ass and it. And if you can keep yourself from cumming in those three hundred seconds, then you can still shave and ride me. If you cum, I'm going to leave you on the bed to recover, and then lock myself in the bathroom to do it myself.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Gabe laughed at the guy's frustrated expression. “Hey, next time don't gloat.”

 

Sam leaned back and lifted up onto elbows which permitted a clear way to watch the wickedly grinning man yank out the blue vibrator. The expectation was that Gabe would rub the slicked up toy against Sam's cock to taunt, but he did not. The was also a hope he'd lean forward and lick the opened rim before returning the toy inside…he did not.

 

Instead, Gabriel just held Sam's gaze as he shoved the vibrator back inside until his fingers disappeared up to the first knuckles. It was held inside for three seconds before he yanked it out again.

 

And then for the next ten seconds, nothing happened…nothing was even said. The only sound in the room was the loud chainsaw noise coming from the vibrator.

 

When Sam was sure insanity would strike while waiting, it was jammed back in and held there for nine seconds.

 

Yanked out and nothing for fifteen.

 

Rammed back in then held for two.

 

Yanked out and nothing for…fuuuuucccck…right back in! Mhmmm!

 

Over and over the chaotic ritual happened and Sam was whimpering by the two-minute mark. By the fourth minute, Gabe was impressed that the guy hadn't fallen off the edge. Apparently, Samsquatch wanted that lap ride badly enough that it was worth any delicious torment now to attain it.

 

Oh, fuck! At four minutes and thirty seconds, when Gabe stopped taking it out and just pummeled Sam with the vibrator, it was almost a breaking point. To combat this, Sam just thought of anything disgusting and gross that came to mind.

 

Saggy grandpa junk.

 

Rancid meat chewed out from a trash-bag and scattered on the sidewalk as maggots feasted on the rotting flesh.

 

“DAMMIT!” Gabe exclaimed.

 

The damn vibrator was removed for good and turned off after that curse from Gabe. Sam fell onto the bed and let out a ragged sigh of relief that the required five minutes were done. Now it was Gabriel's turn to take orders. “Go get the shaving things and a towel, Mr. Novak. You will lay it all out on the nightstand and then I want your ass planted on the bed. You will sit on your hands and lean back against the headboard.”

 

Sam watched a very hard cock bob around as Gabe obeyed. Within another five minutes, the necessary items were on the nightstand, and Gabriel was in position on the bed. Hell, it was so damn hot!

 

Without any fanfare, Sam climbed on Gabe's lap and sank a very stretched, slick hole onto Gabriel's cock. Fuck! That first moment of insertion! Even with all the vibrator play, there was something about the first slide in of a warm, hard cock…especially when the sexy man was riding him cowboy-style. Yeeeeeehaw!

 

Gabe was almost positive Sam wouldn't last long enough to even shave the first half of his face. He could tell the guy was already dealing with the added sensations of trying to stay still with a cock inside. Sam was never one not to move for more than a few seconds, so it was going to be torture. For some reason that made Gabriel grin.

 

“Unless you want me to cut you by accident, no smiling.” Sam said with a determined focus.

 

When Sam had to lean back to grab the towel from the end of the bed, it almost did them both in. Gabe hadn't planned on how hard it was to have his cock in a warm hole and not get to feel that delicious friction caused by movement. And so when Sam shifted to grab the towel all of a sudden the hot flesh walls were wiggled against his sensitive cock…and fuck!

 

The towel was draped around Gabe's neck, and then he watched Sam take a few deep breaths before the guy grabbed the shaving cream and razor. Sam's hand was dipped into the cup of hot water and moved to dampen Gabe's chin. The stubble scratching against the palm made Sam clench around the inserted cock. BAD fuckn' idea! FUCK! They both moaned as Sam's inner flesh contracted around Gabe's dick.

 

Shaky hands lifted the can, and Sam pressed the button on top to release a small swirl of shaving cream. The guy's long fingers dabbed it over Gabriel's jaw and neck before spreading it out in an even layer. Sam clenched again, and the hand holding the razor to Gabe's cheek trembled. It was just a normal razor, but it was one of those five blade deals, so it was still dangerous.

 

The tip of Sam's wet cock brushed against Gabe's stomach as the guy leaned forward to begin. The scrape of the razor down the skin seemed to help Sam's focus for which Gabriel was very thankful. When Sam was done with the right side, Gabe decided to throw caution to the wind and thrust up his hips.

 

Sam quickly moved the razor away from Gabriel's flesh and stared at him in carnality and shock, “Dammit, Gabe! You can't do that!”

  

A lazy, horny grin spread across Gabe's face, “I disagree, Samsquatch.”

 

SLAM!

 

“Fuck!” Sam moaned at that hard thrust.

 

“Guess you were…what's that word I'm wanting to say?” Gabriel knew the word but was rubbing it in as he pretended to look at the man in confusion.

 

Sam glared at him, “I'm not done yet. Head up!”

 

Gabe's head tilted up, and the guy started shaving his neck. He had to time things right but as soon as Sam finished and the razor was moved momentarily away…

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“FUCK ME!” Sam screamed while being bounced on Gabriel's dick.

 

Gabe cocked an eyebrow and smirked, “ Concede yet?”

 

Sam's ass clenched so tight around Gabriel's cock that it took the gloat right off his face.

 

He moaned, “Fuck! I take that as a no.”

 

Long fingers grabbed his chin and forcefully turned Gabriel's face so Sam could reach the undone side. The razor moved a bit more roughly against the skin this time but still not one nick happened. Fuck was that ever sexy.

 

The razor was tossed into the messy cup of water before Sam grabbed the towel and yanked it off Gabe's shoulders. His face was wiped down, and the towel tossed to the floor.

 

Sam growled, “I want to fuckn' kiss that damn mouth, but that wouldn't be punishment enough for what you put me through.”

 

“What?” Gabriel grinned even bigger, “This?”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

An unrepentant gleam twinkled across his honey-brown eyes.

 

“Brat!” Sam gasped out.

 

Gabe gently slid his hands up Sam's back until they reached half-way and vice-gripped the tanned flesh. He then twisted them, so Sam was the one laying on the mattress. “Muhahahah!”

 

SLAM!

 

Sam whimpered and wrapped long legs around Gabriel's waist as if to give in but instead just locked ankles and rolled them over again. “Boom!”

 

Brown eyes blazed up at the smirking man for that sneaky move, “You are so damn hot right now, Sam-I-Am.”

 

They were both a bit breathy, but Gabe was unable to give up and just play nice. He carefully kept a default face on as he kissed along Sam's forearm and pretended to scoot backward as if to lean against the headboard. He pulled Sam's face down to his and planted a deep kiss allowing his arms to slide around the guy's shoulders and waist.

 

It was all about precise timing and not tensing up too soon. He wisely didn't add tongue to the kiss. But for one more minute, Gabriel just moved their lips together…and then BOOM! He tightened his hold, slid his legs to the side and pushed Sam back and rolled them until the man was once again looking up at him…this time Sam's head faced the bottom of the bed.

 

Sam looked impressed laying there, “Touche! Well done, sir.”

 

Gabe tipped an imaginary hat at his man, “You were a worthy opponent, Samsquatch. Now may I please just fuck you?!”

 

Wicked hips arched up as Sam's answer, and Gabriel could tell this time the guy wasn't going to try anything. The air crackled with need and the energy created by the chase. Fuck how he loved Sam Winchester.

 

He leaned down and slid his hands under Sam's hips letting their lower halves press closer together. Their gazes locked as a slow motion began. It wasn't a race to the finish line…it wasn't even a speed walk. It was a stroll enjoying the build-up and making it all last as long as possible. Orgasms were great, but the fun before it hit was the best part.

 

When Gabe looked into Sam's eyes, he didn't just see his own reflection staring down. He saw years of simply being friends and being goofy together. He saw things gradually shift and change. Saw the first time Sam had looked at him differently. When the guy's touch hadn't been a comfort but a question. When it wasn't just laying down and chilling but instead their bodies touching.

 

With each roll of Gabriel's hips, the bond between them strengthened. The love blossomed even more gaining added color and fire. That moment was worth all the shit of his past. The nights alone on the stupid tin box of a tour bus. The empty relationships and harsh lessons learned. It was all preparing him for this…for being with Sam.

 

And as the sizzle started getting louder than their breaths, the fingers gripped harder…the legs squeezed tighter. The sex escalated to a seeking, hungry thrust. Whimpers and moans soon joined the symphony of their skin colliding and the wet percussion of Gabe's cock sliding in and out.

 

Fuck! He wanted this every damn day! Wanted the freedom to walk into a house and see Sam there. Hear the guy singing in the shower, standing by the stove, sitting on a sofa, or asleep in their bed. It wasn't just a wish it was an ache in his chest that rivaled the beauty of the rest of the heightened sensations flying around his body.

 

He turned them one last time, so Sam was back on top. Those beautiful hazel eyes were all hazy with need and longing as the man arched up and straddled Gabriel's hips. He was in awe as the guy undulated on top of him. Sam's puffy kissed lips parted as whimper after whimper slipped out. The guy was fuckn' gorgeous…a mythical god of flesh and bones…and the dude was his! His!

 

This amazing creature was letting Gabe lay claim…willingly letting him inside the most intimate of places. And not just once but so many times. And not because he was Gabe freakn' Novak. No! It had nothing to do with his fame or fortune, but instead, just because Sam genuinely wanted him…dorky southern boy and all. And fuck if that wasn't the most erotic thing of all.

 

Gabriel's head arched back, and he moaned as a bright light slammed into his brain and left him unable to move. “Oh fuck, Sam! Fuck!” Warm cum hit deep inside Sam's ass.

 

Sam bowed forward with both hands flat on Gabe's chest as an orgasm hit. “Gaaabbbbeeee! Oh hell!”

 

The guy's ass was squeezing Gabriel's cock so tight it was causing aftershocks up and down his spine. It was so delicious to see Sam gasping and completely wrecked over him. When Sam fell onto Gabe's chest, the heat of the man's body was perfection.

 

Hell! Gabriel wanted to just lay there like that all day. He hated the fact that he would need to leave the sexy man soon. As he had said earlier, Sam was the only thing that rivaled his need for touring. And at that moment the guy dang near superseded it.

 

Which was why it sucked when Chuck knocked on the bus' door and said, “Hey, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've been told to get Gabe.”

 

Suddenly Gabriel's body was so cold as Sam slid off. He watched Sam slide under the covers and turned towards him with a grin, “Go get 'em, short-stack.”

 

He smiled at the nickname before placing a kiss on the man's lips, “You going to be in the building for tonight show?”

 

Sam grinned even bigger, “Fuck yes, I am! Someone has to whisper dirty things in your ear and keep you on your toes.”

 

“Fuck, I love you, Sammy.”

 

“Love you too, Gabe. More than I can even fathom.”

 

Another knock sounded as Chuck's voice filled the bus once more, “Guys I'm very sorry, but I need Gabe.”

 

The man asked for sighed and called out, “I'm almost ready. Be there in two minutes.”

 

“Good deal, boss.”

 

Gabe stood up with no awkwardness over his nakedness. He moved over to the built-in dresser and got dressed in a signature pair of skinny jeans and a graphic tee.

 

Sam let the sheet slide down while sitting up with a pout, “How soon until I can keep you without a time limit?”

 

“Two months, one week, three days.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

Gabe moved over and leaned down for one more kiss. He was wise enough not to get on the bed again. If he would, seventy-six thousand fans would be pissed when he canceled the show. “Catch you off-stage, Samshine.”

 

It was so damn painful to walk off the bus and leave Sam alone in it. The one good thing was that as soon as he got into the car with Chuck, it was business as usual. It was going over set lists and dealing with any last minute bullshit. And once back at Arrowhead, it was sound checks, band meetings, press interviews, and VIP photo shoots.

 

Before he knew it, the familiar roar of a packed house filled the air. Gabe was standing off-stage waiting for his cue. The earpiece was silent as he raced onto the stage and greeted the throng of cheering humanity.

 

The tiny piece of plastic in his ear was quiet as he sang through the first two songs. And then Sam was suddenly there in his ear during the chorus on the third song. “Sorry I was late. Seems some big shot singer is in town and traffic was a bitch.”

 

Gabe was singing a ballad, so a grin taking over his face seemed odd. He couldn't help it. The man simply made him happy and drove him insane. As the fourth song began, Sam started a nefarious plan of making Gabriel crack.

 

While all this was happening, a small town's worth of people stared at him while recording every second on their cell phones. It was one of the reasons his shirt was not tucked in tonight…he was prepared for Sammy to mess with him.

 

The evil fucker was whispering so he knew Sam was in a public area of the backstage. And then the guy went one step further. When Gabe signaled for a stagehand to bring out the infamous guitar from last night, it was Sam who walked towards him at center stage. The guy was wearing a black STAFF shirt tucked into tight jeans that emphasized those grip-able hips, ass, and thighs. He was damn near drooling when Sam handed the guitar to him.

 

Fuck! Gabe knew he was staring and that his cock was rock hard, but he couldn't stop. He heard himself mumble a quick thanks as he tore his gaze away.

 

Gabe slung the strap around his neck and looked down at the seemingly innocent strings. Memories of Sam, naked in the moonlight, rubbing against the guitar were so strong. He fought the urge to sniff his fingers each time he stroked the strings. The noises the guy had made just echoing around Gabriel's head as he started the next song. Every cord felt dirty as if he was stroking Sam's cock and balls…fingering the guy's sloppy cum filled hole.

 

It was rather fitting that the song was _Hellion_. Gabe's grin while singing it was wider because of the naughty and nice memories of Sam playing in his head.

 

“What's that grin for, mister? Looks like someone's got a secret.”

 

A shiver raced up his spine as Sam's voice filled his ear. So it begins. He made it seem like he was just completing a circuit of the stage so he could turn and glance over at the man. He sent Sam a quick wink and carried on around the stage.

 

“I think I should clue you into what happened when you left the bus earlier.”

 

Gabe gulped. That could be the start of many things sweet, funny or perverse…fuck, he loved the man!

 

“Remember how I was on the bed under the covers? All sticky and filled with your cum?”

 

Gabriel's fingers hit air and totally missed the strings. Thank goodness for the band filling in the mishap, so it went unnoticed by everyone but him and the tall fucker who had caused it.

 

“Funny how you didn't have issues with your fingers earlier, sir.”

 

A shiver raced up Gabe's spine at the sir part. HELL! Sam made it sound so deliciously dirty.

 

“Neither did I have issues with my fingers as I laid on the bed, bent my legs and slipped my right hand between them as I thought of you. When I pushed the index and middle finger inside my sloppy hole they were instantly coated with your still warm cum…mhmm, it had been so slippery. Quite like mine had been on those guitar strings last night.”

 

The second mistake happened there. Gabriel had to fight the urge to do another round on the stage so he could glare at the evil man. He instead moved to the edge of the T and let the crowd distract him.

 

“I just so enjoy the taste of us together. Your cum swirled with mine on my stomach, and then each finger was licked clean.”

 

Fuck! Gabe's brain shut down, and he actually forgot the next part of the song. He blinked a few times staring into the masses of eyes glued to him and gulped. Shit! He was blank.

 

At least his fingers kept playing the guitar, so it wasn't like crickets chirping. And when he got out of his head, he heard the crowd singing in time with the music. So apparently, they had assumed he was just offering them a chance to finish the final verse. He ran with that.

 

“That was awesome, y'all. I love hearing so many voices merging together and singing along.” At least the wicked voice in his ear was silent. Sam never tried to mess him up to that extent, so Gabriel knew the guy was granting him a reprieve to fix things. He had an idea. He walked back to the band, “Hey I want to switch out the next song for _I Only Love You When I'm Drunk.”_

 

Everyone nodded, and soon the opening bars of the song filled the air. He allowed himself one brief glance to the side of the stage and saw Sam blow him a kiss and whisper sorry. Fuck he loved the tall fucker.

 

A few more songs later he had his first break, and he made a beeline for the maddening man! Sam had kept talking in Gabe's ear, but he hadn't stumbled this time around. He was certain the guy's diabolical plan was to have Gabriel's cock leave a stain on his jeans for all to see! Sam liked marking him in any way. Fuck, he loved the guy!

 

As soon as he moved into the shadows of stage right, there Sam was with an ice-cold water bottle and a wicked grin. And as thirsty as he was, he was parched for the guy more. He stalked towards Sam causing the man to back up until derriere hit the brick wall. “Can't get away now, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“Oh, you think?” Sam's head tilted, and Gabriel leaned in and nipped the tempting bottom lip.

 

He Eskimo-kissed their noses, “Oh, I'm positive.” His lower half brushed against Sam's, and their very hard cocks rubbed together.

 

Sam's hand moved down Gabe's chest and cupped the bulge behind the zipper, “I think someone else is trapped, Mr. Novak.”

 

Gabriel moaned as the heat of the large hand soaked into the denim and promptly made his issue even harder. “You know I have another hour to get through!”

 

A kiss was placed on Gabe's adam's apple as Sam rubbed even more persistently, “No one made you come over here.”

 

Hands traveled around Sam's waist and were shoved down the back of the guy's jeans. “This wicked man in my ear did. The things he said to me were so vulgar.”

 

A devious roll of Sam's hips happened next, and Gabe was an inch away from not going back on stage. “I only reiterated the facts, sir. Merely dealing with the aftermath of you having your way with me this morning.”

 

“You're killing me, Samsquatch.” Hell, how he wanted to bite Sam…just mark the fucker as his. “If I remember correctly, you also had your evil way with me.”

 

Down went the overworked zipper and in shoved Sam's hand to cup the naked flesh. “I wish I had more time to be really bad, but for now…” Sam knelt down and kissed the wet tip of Gabriel's cock. It was tucked in then, and the zipper slid back in place. “Go get 'em, tiger.”

 

A smack to his bum followed, and Gabe definitely didn't want to finish the concert now. He growled and kissed Sam hard, “You are going to be driving home sore tonight, Mr. Winchester. I expect you on the bus when I get done here.”

 

“Mhmm. Yes, sir.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Sam pushed him away towards the stage, “Your adoring fans are wanting you back, sir.”

 

Gabriel quickly made sure his shirt was covering the very noticeable bulge before he raced back onto the stage to a thunder of cheers. With one last look over to the grinning man in the shadows, Gabe grabbed the mic and smiled out to the crowd, “Are we having a good time yet or what?!”

 

The responding screams almost broke his eardrums. He looked again over to the side of the stage, but it was now Sam-less. His cock twitched. The guy was up to something…he knew it. As he started singing the next song, his heart was thumping at what the sexy fucker was planning.

 

After the second chorus, he found out.

 

“I'm on the bus now, babe, as you requested. The door is locked to the bedroom, and I am laying on the bed totally naked.”

 

Gabriel's voice quivered as a few words got forgotten again. Thankfully the crowd was singing along and covered up the slip.

 

“My right hand is cupping my balls. Ohh the air conditioner is on and damn my body is covered in goosebumps. And fuck, you could use my nipples as guitar picks they're so hard. Mhmm, I'm moving my left hand up to my chest, and the pad of my thumb is so warm against the pebbled nub.”

 

Another slip. Gabe was sweating now and extremely worried.

 

“It's like a fire trail as my left-hand moves down my stomach now and rests on my parted thighs. Mhmm, babe! If my balls weren't cupped, they'd be getting chills since my legs are spread so wide open. The same balls that rubbed against those guitar strings…all glistening and wet from my dripping cock head.”

 

Hell! Like Gabriel needed more trouble doing his job! Once again memories of Sam riding his guitar flooded his brain.

 

“I'm reaching into the nightstand and pulling out that blue vibrator you used on me this morning.”

 

The song changed over to a slower one, and it was insane trying to sing a ballad while thinking of Sam's ass being thrust into by that damn piece of latex.

 

“I had to let it sit in my mouth a few seconds to warm up. You know how…hot…my mouth can be. Don't you, Gabe?”

 

His cock was throbbing and begging for any friction. Hell, he couldn't have an orgasm in front of seventy-six thousand people!

 

“I'm gliding it down over my right nipple, past my belly button, and sliding over the very wet tip of my cock. The blue latex is all shiny from my saliva and the precum as I line it up to the opening of my tight hole…I'm imagining your hand being mine as I…mhmm…push it in. Oh fuck…sooooo damn tight!”

 

Gabriel gripped the mic harder to stay under control. Thank-the-fuck that he had all his songs memorized because he was on auto-pilot now.

 

“It's nice…but not Gabe nice. Not your hot shaft rubbing inside me…your sticky tip hitting deep within. Your naked flesh pressing down on mine and our lips moving together. Can you taste me? I can taste you.”

 

Gabriel usually walked to the edge of the stage and sat during this part of the song, but he was too nervous someone would try to grab him. With Sam playing in his ear, it wouldn't take much to mess his jeans. Especially since he had gone commando again.

 

The sound of the vibrator being shoved in and out of Sam's ass could be heard way too well in his ear. Fuck! He wanted to be the one causing the noise. Sam wasn't even talking now…just moaning and mewing.

 

And as the last note of the song played, Gabe heard his own name being screamed over and over. He bit his lower lip until he tasted blood to keep from losing it himself. The evil man!

 

Forty-five minutes later, as Gabe was exiting the stage to the roar of cheers, he was so horny it wasn't healthy. Ordinarily, he was a fan of tight jeans but when the denim kept rubbing against his sensitive cock Gabriel wished he had worn a pair of dad pants.

 

And the problem was he had the VIP meet-and-greet to get through now. Sam knew this and tormented him all the way through that too. It was horrible trying to hug adoring fans and not let them notice the hardon or their enthusiastic hugs be the cause for it to explode.

 

When the last fan was gone, and Gabe walked through the throng of band members and roadies he was feeling very growly. He strode to the bus and back to the bedroom door. It was unlocked now.

 

As he thrust it open, he was greeted with the delicious sight of a very messy Sam still spread eagle on the bed. “You've been very bad, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Sam just smirked up at him, “Oh I really have been, Mr. Novak. I think I require immediate punishment. You shouldn't spoil this man by sparing your…rod.”

 

Never had Gabriel gotten naked so fast as he did at that moment. The bedroom door was locked before he moved over to the bed. “Get your sexy ass over here and clean up the mess you caused.”

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning forward, Sam stared with lust at the shiny cock. A warm tongue pushed out to lick the wet tip as the guy's fingers gripped Gabe's hips. Sam's tongue lavished the salty flesh with a thorough cleaning before the shaft disappeared into the man's parted mouth…Sam moved down the shaft till Gabriel felt the guy's nose pressing into his pubic hair.

 

And as wonderful as Sam's hot mouth felt, Gabe hadn't lasted hours in hell to lose it down the man's throat. “Move back on that bed and get on your hands and knees now!”

 

Gabriel's cock was released then which allowed Sam's mouth the ability to smirk and say, “Yes, sir.”

 

Sam got into the commanded position and wiggled that tantalizing ass at him. Gabe moaned as he quickly got in place behind. His hand stroked his slobbered cock as he lined the tip to the hole.

 

The saliva made his cock slick enough that he shoved all the way inside within seconds. Sam's vibrator play having opened the hole up perfectly. They both let out a gasping groan when Gabe's hips slapped against Sam's skin. His warm hands slid up the guy's back then…one grabbed hold of long brown hair while the other wrapped gently around Sam's throat.

 

SLAM!

 

“You know there is going to be a billion YouTube video's about how much I slipped up at the show tonight.”

 

SLAM!

 

Sam chuckled, “And every time I watch them I will grin and know it was because of me.”

 

SLAM!

 

“And you know several VIP fans got more for their high ticket cost than a hug and a picture thanks to you.”

 

SLAM!

 

“Got to keep the masses happy and the legend alive, Mr. Novak.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Gabe used his knees to spread Sam's legs apart even more and moved the hand gripping the neck down around the guy's waist. He pulled the warm, sweaty torso up until Sam was now basically sitting on his lap. The man's back rubbed into Gabriel's chest as his cock stayed firmly lodged up Sam's tight ass. “I want you to make me cum, Mr. Winchester. I think I've earned it.”

 

Sam's hips started rocking away while Gabe's arms wrapped around the muscled chest. He could feel Sam's ass clenching and unclenching as the sexy fucker not only rode his cock but milked it. Gabriel had the odd desire to moo.

 

“Look at my hands, Gabe.”

 

Due to their height difference, the only way Gabriel could do that was to crane his face around Sam's arm. It was an awkward position, but he was rewarded for his troubles as he got to watch Sam's hands move lower. One started stroking the guy's hard cock fast-n-furious while the other one cupped and massaged the balls.

 

That was it. Gabe was biting Sam's arm as his cock filled the man's wicked anal cavity with cum. The gush of the warm fluid made the tight hole slippery which caused him to twitch and moan. Sam's own moans joining seconds later as more cum hit the sheets to join the dried patches from that morning.

 

Sam slid off and turned to smile up at Gabriel before pulling his spent body down on top. “That was perfect.”

 

With a grunt, Gabe buried his face into Sam's neck and a pout was pressed against the guy's adam's apple, “I wish you could just stay with me. I totally get that your uncle needs you, but I can’t sleep when you go.” Gabe placed kisses down the tanned throat.

 

Sam smiled, “I know, babe. But Bobby doesn’t want to leave his house, and I can’t just allow anyone to watch him for more than a day or two. A stranger is not going to love him and take care of him to the extent that Dean and I do. You know you can always sleep over. You’ve been over to dinner enough times. I think Bobby gets that we’re in love by now and I know my brother wouldn't care.”

 

“Yeah but you live in a small town, and it isn't like I can alter my appearance. I'm quite noticeable. I don't want to risk people knowing about us. I don’t want the media hounding you…I’m selfish that way. I want you all to myself a bit longer. And if anyone else stops by the house…well, there goes our secret.”

 

Sam chuckled, “Well you know what you would have to do then…don’t cha?!”

 

Gabe groaned, “I can’t believe I’ve climbed into a window more at the age of forty than I have my entire life. Hell, I don’t think I ever did it before meeting you.”

 

“What? No way? Never?”

 

“Nope. Never. Growing up it was usually the girls or guys sneaking into my room. And even now after becoming famous the fans still try to break into the bus or the hotel rooms to get me. So being the chaser with you is a first.”

 

“Well, good. I like popping whatever cherries or yours that I can.”

 

“My next gig is over in Oxford, Mississippi, at the end of the week. Are you gonna come whisper naughty nothings in my ear during the show?”

 

“Well hopefully, if I can get Dean to stay with Bobby for the day. We try to alternate weekends to be fair, but Dean owes me for when he went to that car show a month ago.”

 

Gabriel leaned in and up to kiss Sam thoroughly, “Good. You make everything so much better. I get so bored without you. You’ve spoiled me, Sammy.”

 

“Haw! Look who’s talking Mr. I’m-going-to-land-my-damn-jet-four-miles-from-your-uncle's-house-so-I-can-sneak-in-and-cuddle!”

 

A blush spread across Gabe's cheeks at that, “And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Best damn night’s sleep I had that entire week.”

 

“Yeah, after you had to explain to the owner of the field why the hell you and your jet were there.”

 

“Which reminds me that I told the guy I was scouting the area out for a new video. Any suggestions?”

 

“How about _Gabe Novak Is Crazy_?!” Sam teased.

 

“How about _Gabe Novak Is In Love_?” Gabe said before placing a kiss on the man's lips.

 

Sam gushed, “Yeah. I like that one better.”

 

Gabriel cupped Sam's face in his hands and planted another kiss on those delicious lips…and then one more…and few more after that. “Mhmm, you sure you can’t just stay with me, Samshine?”

 

“Nope.” Sam nipped Gabe's lower lip.

 

“Think it would anger the fans if I canceled all my shows so I could just stay with you?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Raspberries!”

 

They both sighed at the same time and laughed. Sam placed one more soft kiss to Gabriel's chin, “Come on, old man. You got to call Chuck to bring my car over from the hotel.”

 

Gabe grabbed the phone from the nightstand and dialed Chuck's number, “Hey, man. Yeah…he's ready.”

 

The phone was hung up then, and they got redressed. As they walked out of the bus and waited on the delivery of Sam's car, poignant moments from their time together danced around inside their heads.

 

A few minutes later there was Chuck with the Mustang. After handing Sam the car keys, the guy politely headed into the building to give them some alone time.

 

As the clang of the backstage door echoed around the space, Gabe's heart ached with the knowledge that their time was up…again. “Nothing or no one has ever rivaled my thirst and need for the road…until now…until you. I really just want to call shotgun and go home with you.”

 

“You’d have to shut your cake hole and let me pick all the music on the way there.” Sam smirked.

 

Gabriel just rolled his eyes, “Okay, Dean.”

 

A smirk spread across Sam's face, “I picture me more like Shawn from Psych and you being Lassiter.”

 

“Oh no, if anything you are Brian Kinney and I'm little innocent Justin Taylor.” Gabe smirked. “Especially after last night and what you did to my guitar.”

 

“Mhmm, true. That was so much fun.”

 

They just stood there not wanting to leave each other. Every time apart sucked just as much as the last if not more because of the additional memories added to their mental scrapbooks.

 

Sam placed one last kiss on those gifted lips before walking around to the driver's side of the Mustang and opening the door. “The week will go by fast enough, Gabe. And we can always call, text, and Skype.”

 

Gabe shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans to keep himself from moving. “Well if you hear the familiar sound of a jet one night just unlock the bedroom window.”

 

Sam slid into the car, and the roar of the engine echoed around the alley. The passenger side window was lowered then so Sam could look out, “Love you, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel couldn't stop his feet this time and was quickly at the window leaning all the way inside for one last kiss. His hips were screaming at him to stop thanks to the window digging into the pained flesh, but he ignored it.

 

When their lips finally parted, Sam just grinned. “Maybe the next time I abuse your guitar I'll bring along the blue vibrator and shove it up my ass. The tremors from it against the strings might make a new song.”

 

“Fuck yes! I can imagine it so clearly.” Gabe moaned not wanting to permit Sam the right to go.

 

He moved out of the window and took a step away from the car. “Drive safely, Sammy.”

 

“I'll call you as soon as I get home.” The window was shut then, and the headlights blared on.

 

Gabriel stood there feeling like his heart was being dragged from his body with every spin of the tires taking Sam away from him. Even the alley felt emptier as the Mustang drove out of sight. So did the bus, and especially the bed. At least it had Sam's scent all over it and like the whipped man he was he held the pillow to his face…and sniffed.

 

Later that night as the bus was halfway to Mississippi, Gabe laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep! He hadn't expected to, but still, it sucked. The stupid bed was too big, and the room was too small. And even trying to lay in the bunk was too suffocating without Sam…it was a lose-lose situation.

 

UGH! Fuck! He loved Sam. If he had his way, Sam's uncle would be traveling around with them. He and Bobby Singer could enjoy extensive discussions on the drive to each event, and they'd hire a companion to be with the older man when Sam went to the shows.

 

It would be heaven…for him. Gabe let out a sigh knowing that Bobby would be polite but wouldn't want it. Sam's uncle was all about home and enjoying a simple existence in the country. And not only was Sam worth all the hassle of traveling back and forth, so was Bobby.

 

Eight hours later, Gabe was still awake and contemplating taking a sleep aid. He always hated doing so, but there were some nights it just had to be done. He was seconds away from getting off the bed and going for the pills when he decided on another course of action.

 

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a well-used number. “Hey, Cass. Yeah, I know how late it is. Think you could drop into the closest airport near Oxford and pick me up?” Gabe laughed, “Yeah, that field again. Cool. I'll meet you there.”

 

The end button was tapped, and Gabe got off the bed to prepare a duffel bag for his quick trip to Sam's. As soon as he had what he needed, he called Chuck to come get him with the rental car.

 

Knowing Sam, Gabe was smart enough not to call the guy until the jet landed in the field and he had once again dealt with a very confused owner. This time a few benjamins had to exchange hands, but Sam was worth it.

 

In fact, Gabriel didn't call until the rental car was delivered and he had driven it to Bobby's house. His stomach was nervous as the phone rang. He hoped Sam wouldn't chew him out for being this spontaneous so soon.

 

“Hey, babe, guess you can't sleep either?” Sam's voice instantly soothed him.

 

“Yeah, I just kept staring at the ceiling the whole way to Mississippi…missing the fuck out of you, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“Well, do you want me to sing to you and see if that would help?”

 

Gabriel grinned, “Well I have a better idea.” He walked over to the side of the house where Sam's room was located and found a small stone on the ground. With a pretty darn good aim, he tossed it up, and it hit the window.

 

Sam's gasp was loud, “You didn't!”

 

Gabe laughed, “I did.”

 

Instantly the window was thrust open, and the sexiest man alive was leaning out glaring at him. Gabriel waved with a sheepish grin. “Hey, Sammy.”

 

“You are insane!” Sam said while still using the phone to keep from having to speak loud and risk waking anyone up.

 

“Not my fault you've spoiled me.”

 

“Well hope you have good shoes on for climbing. The house is full. Ellen, Jo, and Ash came over for a few days.”

 

It didn't bode well when Gabriel went to stretch that too many parts of his body cracked and made noises. But once again Sam was worth it all, so he grabbed the ladder purposefully left near the house and quietly leaned it against the window sill.

 

The phone was turned off and shoved into his pocket as the duffel bag was slung across his back before he started climbing the ten step road to the open window. Sam looked like a pissed off Rapunzel once he reached the top.

 

Giving his boyfriend his best smolder Gabe asked, “Little moose, little moose…let me in?”

 

Hazel eyes were rolled, “If you expect me to say not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin you are sadly mistaken. Momma always told me not to talk to crazy people. Especially ones that fly jets around like it was nothing.”

 

Gabriel batted his eyelashes at the guy, “H…have p…pity on a t…tired man w…willing to f…fly near t…two hours to h…hold you.”

 

“Fine. But only because you stuttered.” Sam used the same response the baker, Ana Pascal, had said to Harold Crick in the movie, _Stranger than Fiction_. The very reason Gabe had stuttered in the first place…it always worked. It was one of Sam's favorite movies.

 

Luckily the window was large, and it made Gabriel's crawl into the house not as awkward and kept his dignity in place. He laid his duffel bag by the window and then moved over to stand in front of Sam. The tall fucker was just as beautiful as earlier in the alley behind Arrowhead Stadium. “May I please crash on your bed, Mr. Winchester?”

 

“Well since you flew all the way here, I guess I have no choice, brat.” Sam placed a soft kiss on Gabe's lips before walking with him to the king-sized bed. After Gabriel stripped to only boxers and laid down, his head came to rest on Sam's bare chest and his arm wrapped across the guy's waist.

 

Instantly Gabe felt his body relax, and his eyelids started to droop. Never failed. No matter how hyper he felt, or how long he had gone without sleep…the second they were on Sam's bed he was a goner. “Love you, Sam-I-Am.”

 

A kiss was placed against Gabriel's collarbone, “Love you back, short stack.”

 

And there wasn't a night of animal sex…nor an unquenchable need to make out until they were sore. They were both tired from the day and craved sleep more. And in a way, it was more intimate than any of the hardcore shit that they simply slept in each other's arms.

 

Maybe they didn't know everything the future held for them down the road, but they knew one thing…well, maybe two. Gabriel Novak was crazy enough to fly a jet to Bobby's house in the middle of the night, and Sam Winchester was crazy enough to love him for it. What else really mattered? Fuck yeah! Now that's a crazy little thing called love.

 

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching convention videos on Youtube and fell down a rabbit hole. I landed up watching the most amazing videos of Richard Speight Jr singing. Not with Rob, or as someone’s goofy sidekick, but as the main voice and HELL!!! The sexy fucker can sing. From those videos, this story came to be. Sabriel deserves more stories on AO3. Gabe and Sam are so wonderful together. Hope my story does their story justice.


End file.
